Silberherz
by Donnfindel
Summary: Fast Wahnsinnig irrt der Krieger Silberherz durch eine unbekannte Welt. In einem goldenem Wald erfährt er die langsame Heilung alter Wunden durch außergewöhnliche Personen. Doch nie vergisst er wo seine wahre Heimat ist. Aber der Weg zurück ist steini
1. Default Chapter

**Autor**: Donnfindel

**Titel:** Silberherz

**Genre:** Crossover, Fantasy, Action und **Slash**, natürlich nicht nur, ein bisschen Handlung ist auch dabei und es dauert auch bis es zum Slash kommt. ;-)

**Ratering:** R

**Pairing:** wird an dieser Stelle noch nicht verraten. Silberherz/ ?

**Disclaimer/Author's Notes:** Selbst verständlich gehört alles was mit Herr der Ringe zu tun hat, immer noch Tolkien. Ich habe mir lediglich seine Charaktere ausgeliehen. Sie gehören ihm und niemandem sonst.

Die Idee der Geschichte und neuen Charaktere, sowie aller unbekannten Rituale, Personen Länder und Begebenheiten gehören mir. Ich verbitte mir das sie ohne mein Wissen irgendwo anders auftauchen.

Natürlich möchte ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen. Sie wurde geschrieben um zu unterhalten und zu testen wie den meine eigene Vorstellung von Fantasy in der mehr oder weniger breiten Öffentlichkeit Anklang findet.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei meiner Betaleserin, Lacrima, bedanken. Ich weiß jetzt das ich niemals der deutschen Rechtschreibung Herr werde und auf solche Leute, wie sie, angewiesen bin. Vor allem auf ihre unendlich Geduld wenn zum Hundertsten Mal ein Kommafehler auftaucht.

Auf Händen und Knien in ewigem Danke.

_Silberherz_

**Kapitel 1**

Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, doch ich legte mich nicht nieder. Aus meinem Körper war schon lange jede Art von Müdigkeit gewichen. Genauso wie die Hoffung, jemals wieder nach Hause zu finden. Dieses unbekannte Land, in dem ich mich befinde, zieht vor meinen bleischweren Augen dahin, wie Blätter in einem reißenden Fluss. Mein Pferd, mein grauer, schien sich mit meiner dauernden Anwesenheit abgefunden zu haben. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich ihm gedankt und seine Geduld gelobt, doch nicht jetzt. Er muss es auch spüren, diesen wilden Gesang, der diese ruhige Welt in einen brodelnden Kessel der Urkraft verwandelte. Fast kann ich die Melodie summen, die mir langsam aber sicher jedwede Vernunft nimmt. Sie muss jung sein, diese Welt. So jung, ob es hier überhaupt schon intelligentes Leben gibt? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe es sehr, denn der Gedanke, den Rest der Zeit nur mit mir zu verbringen, ist erschreckender als Drohungen von Folter und Höllenqual. Nur kurz kehren meine Gedanken von meinem Unglück zurück in die wache Welt des Jetzt. Zu meinen beiden Seiten türmen sich steile graue Wände auf. Ein etwas höherer Blick sagt mir, dass mein Grauer offenbar beschlossen hat, dieses Gebirge oder was auch immer es ist zu überqueren. Mir ist es gleich. Jeder Ort hallt gleich in mir wieder, überall diese Melodie, dieser Gesang und Kampf. Es scheint mir an manchen Stellen zu wild, zu disharmonisch und dennoch gewollt oder zumindest geduldet, ganz anders als meine schöne stille Welt, mein Reich, mein Dämmerland, das alt und schön vor mir und unter den Schwingen meines Drachen lagen. Ein Schluchzen kommt über meine Lippen. Doch niemand hört es. Kein lauter Ruf der Drachensprache hallt als Antwort auf mein Greinen, keiner, weder Feind noch Freund geben Auskunft, geben noch Tod. Diese Welt...so jung! So unsagbar jung, erscheint sie mir. Das Lied das sie erschaffen hat, klingt noch in ihr und nun höre ich es sogar mit meinen Ohren. Ich merke auf. Ja, da ist Gesang vor mir, er kommt auf mich zu und er treibt mich zurück auf die schmalen Pfade meines Verstandes. Mein Grauer wird unruhig, und ich frage mich unwillkürlich, ob ich eine Chance hätte, gegen die Wesen die dort singen zu bestehen, wenn sie die Macht haben eine ganze Welt auferstehen zu lassen, alleine mit ihren glockenhellen Stimmen. Ich muss mir meine Antwort verneinen. Ich weiß, ich könnte nicht bestehen, ob ich wollte, steht wo anders geschrieben. Ich versuche meinen Blick zu klären, der Schnee hat mich fast blind gemacht mit der Zeit, doch Kälte verspüre ich nicht. Ich trage eine Drachenkriegerrüstung, in ihnen friert man nicht, solange zumindest, bis selbst Feuer erstirbt vor Kälte. Ich bemerke, dass die steilen Wände gewichen sind. Links von mir befindet sich ein tiefer Einschnitt, den Grund kann ich nicht erkennen. Ebenso wenig die Breite. Er könnte Meilen breit sein oder nur ein paar Schritt, ich sehe es nicht im Schneefall und diesem diffusem Nebel.

Rechts von mir erhebt sich ein Geröllfeld aus Kopf großen Steinen, zumindest soweit wie ich sehen kann. Und das ist nicht viel, mein Blick reicht gerade bis zu diesem windschiefen knorrigem Stamm, der es wohl irgendwie geschafft hat, trotz der wohl zahlreichen Unwetter zu wurzeln. Die Stimmen kommen mir immer Näher und nach weiteren Minuten, in denen mich Neugier an diese Welt fesselt, erkenne ich schimmernde Gestalten, die den Weg beschreiten, auf dem ich ebenfalls stehe. Kein Licht, keine Kerze, kein Feuer oder magischer Spruch beleuchtet ihre Gestalten. Mir scheint es als würden sie von innen heraus leuchten, als würden sie sich selbst in der Dunkelheit dieser kalten unfreundlichen Welt noch daran erinnern, wie Mondlicht auf sie fällt.

Ein Kiesel fällt vor die Hufe meines Pferdes. Und mein Grauer weicht lautlos einen Schritt zurück. Ich frage mich, mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Erstaunen was ihm wohl Angst einjagt. Denn sonst ist er unerschrocken und reitet mit mir alles nieder, gegen was auch immer ich ihn lenke.

Neben mir kommt Leben in den Felsen. Etwas erhebt sich, ich sehe die große Gestalt, wie sie aufsteht. Wäre ich daheim, würde ich behaupten, ein Troll würde sich bequemen, mich mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren, aber dies kann kein Troll sein. Denn er trägt einen herausgerissenen Stamm. Eben jener den ich als wachsenden Baum bezeichnete. Kein Troll, wie verbittert er auch sein mochte, würde jemals einem Baum ein Blatt krümmen. Denn in ihren Ohren erzählen die Blätter von den fernen Botschaften anderer Trolle, und nicht, wie man annehmen mag, die Steine aus denen sie sind. Doch dies ist nicht meine Welt. Er, der Felslebende, ignoriert mich völlig und schnaubt schwerfällig aus die schimmernden Gestalten zu. Ich will rufen, doch anscheinend hat die Kälte doch Spuren an mir hinterlassen, denn nicht ein Laut dringt heraus und ich sehe, wie in einem Schauspiel zu, wie der Felslebende seinen entrissenen Stamm schwingt und auf die erste der Schimmernden hernieder fahren lässt.

„VORSICHT!" Mein Ruf zerreißt nun doch die unheimlich Stille, mit der dies geschah. Und zu meinem Glück bemerke ich, das dass Opfer dieser Kreatur mit unmenschlicher Schnelle entkommen konnte.

Bewegung kommt in die Schimmernden, ich höre das Altvertraute Geräusch von Schwertern, die aus Scheiden gezogen werden und das Surren einiger Pfeile.

Ich mache mich bereit zum Kampf.

Mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbieten kann, springe ich aus dem Sattel und noch im Flug finden die langen Klingen meiner Schwerter in meine Hand. Mit einem wütenden Fauchen stürze ich mich von hinten auf diese steinerne Kreatur. Ich lasse mich ein in diesen Tanz mit dem Tod, ist er doch im Moment das einzige, was mir bekannt erscheint.

Noch während ich meinen Schlag gegen dieses Ungeheuer führe, höre ich die ersten Pfeile in dessen Leib krachen. Und auch erschrockene rufe aus den hellen Mündern dieser Wesen. Mit entsetzen stelle ich fest das die Kreatur nicht nur aussieht wie ein Fels, sondern die gleiche Härte besitzt. Zu hart für meine Schwerter, die sonst alles durchdringen und denen nichts standhält. Auch ist der Steinlebende von unheimlicher Schnelle, die sein verblödeter Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht vermuten ließe. Ich knie auf seinen Schultern und bin dazu übergegangen, ihn nur mit einem von meinen zwei Schwertern zu schlagen und mich mit der anderen Hand in der die künstlichen, langen, scharfen und gebogenen Krallen ausgefahren sind, festzuhalten. Doch auch der Griff meiner magischen Rüstung kann nicht verhindern, dass der Steinlebende eines meiner Beine ergreift und mich mit brachialer Gewalt auf den Boden schlägt. Mir schwinden kurz die Sinne von diesem Aufprall. Und nur am Rande des Bewusstseins bekomme ich mit, wie meine Rechte das Schwert loslässt.

Ein beinahe tödlicher Fehler von dem ich dachte, dass man ihn mir bereits vor sehr langer Zeit ausgetrieben hatte.

Benommen bleibe ich liegen und versuche sowohl Luft in meine Lungen, als auch mein Verstand in meinen Schädel zu bekommen, denn dieser musste mir beim Aufprall verloren gegangen sein, so heftig wie ich aufschlug.

Die Schimmernden haben offenbar verstanden, dass ich nicht ihr Feind bin, zumindest solange nicht wie diese furchtbare Bestie nicht besiegt ist. Was dann geschieht, will ich mir noch nicht denken. Vielleicht ist dann, durch den Kampf mein Lebensgeist erneut erwacht, vielleicht bin ich aber nur noch mehr des Lebens müde und sehne mich nach einem Ende. Wie dem auch sei, das wird sich nach dem Kampf herausstellen nicht in dieser Sekunde in der ich mit einem antrainierten Sprung aus meinen Schulterblättern wieder stehe und Zeitgleich den Schwindel und die gewaltige Übelkeit niederkämpfe. Einen Herzschlag später höre ich das leise schlink der Krallen als ich sie heraus schnellen lasse. Ein Geräusch, das mir wohlvertraut ist und für manchen meiner Feinde das letzte war, was sie hörten. Ich nehme nur am Rand wahr, wie die Schimmernden immer wieder Pfeile verschießen, bis eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme ihrem sinnlosen Pfeilverschwenden ein Ende macht. Ich springe mit einem weiteren Satz wieder auf die Schultern der Kreatur und versuche dort den Halt nicht zu verlieren, während ich dem Steinlebendem Funken stiebend über den Schädel kratze. Dem über mich sausenden Stamm kann ich noch ausweichen, der nächsten Faust jedoch nicht mehr. Der Schlag trifft mich mitten auf die gehörnte Maske meines Helmes. Dennoch gelingt es mir aus einem Reflex heraus die vier Krallen meiner Hand durch die dicke Haut des Steinlebenden zu stoßen und beweise mir damit selbst, dass er nicht unverwundbar ist.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Galu:** Ich danke dir. Das du meine Art zu schreiben als anders empfindest gibt mir doch einen lichtblick, so war es nämlich geplant. Ob mir das in zukünftigen Kapiteln auch gelingt hoffe ich natürlich.

**Mary Hawk:** Auch dir danke ich für dein Review. Ihr beide habt seltensheitswert ;-)

Was natürlich nicht heisen soll das ihr das jetzt lassen müsst. ich freue mich immer wenn ich merke das jemand das ließt was ich schreibe.

****

**Kapitel 2**

Die Schimmernden bedrängen ihn nun stärker und selbst mir auf dessen Rücken und mit seinem ohrenbetäubenden Gebrüll in den Ohren, der fast den wilden Gesang übertönt, kommt es so vor, als würden sie nicht zum ersten Mal mit einer von diesen Kreaturen kämpfen. Der Steinlebende hat anscheinend auch schon ein paar Begegnungen mit diesen leuchtenden Gestalten gehabt, denn er weicht vor ihnen und ihren scharfen schnellen Schwertern zurück. Ein paar sinnvolle Treffer können sie landen, an seinem weicheren Bauch. Und ich versuche es ihnen gleich zu tun. Wie eine Spinne aus silbergoldenem Stahl und ältester Magie, krabble ich an seinem Körper entlang und schlage meine Krallen mit aller Macht in seine Brust, um mich dann mit meinem gesamten Gewicht zu Boden fallen zulassen und ihm so den Wanst aufzureißen.

Schnell ducke ich mich unter seinem Schmerz gepeinigtem Schlag. Einer der Schimmernden war nicht so geistesgegenwärtig. Selbst neben dem Gebrüll des Ungeheuers höre ich die Knochen splittern, als er in hohem Bogen im Nebel verschwindet und so in die Dunkelheit. Ich will die Unvorsichtigkeit dieser armen Gestalt nutzen, doch unterschätze wohl auch ich die Bestie. Denn der Rückhandhieb, der viel zu schnell erfolgt für so eine plumpe Kreatur, erfasst auch mich und nur mit Mühe kann ich mich an den kahlen Ästen seiner Keule halten. Ich komme mir vor, wie ein Blatt im Sturm, als ich versuche, auf seinem ausgestreckten Arm zu gelangen. Und als ich es endlich unter so viel Anstrengung geschafft habe, wieder auf seinen Schultern zu stehen und ihm mit Genuss die Augen auszudrücken, umfasst mich seine dreifingrige Hand und bricht mich fast entzwei. Dennoch lasse ich nicht los, sondern verkeilte verbissen meine Hände in seinen leeren Augenhöhlen. Ich schreie auf, als der Steinlebende noch fester zupackt und beginnt mich zu zerquetschen. Nun muss ich doch loslassen. Auch meine Kraft hat einmal ein Ende und so sehr ich meine Verzweiflung hier verachte, ich hänge an meinem Leben. Ich werde über den Kopf des Ungeheures gehoben und sehe nun deutlich die Gefahr für mich, zu dessen Füßen. Die Schimmernden haben es geschafft, ihn nahe an den nebeligen eisglatten Abgrund heran zu treiben. Und mich mit ihm.

Die Bestie richtet seinen blicklosen Schädel nun auf mich und genau in jenem Augenblick schießen die Schimmernden ihm Pfeile in die weiche Kehle.

Mir kommt es so vor, als würde die Zeit durch ein winziges Nadelöhr gepresst werden. Denn der Steinlebende macht einen Schritt rückwärts und fällt unendlich langsam in die Schlucht ohne seinen Griff um mich zu lockern. Noch bevor ich denken kann, dass dies unweigerlich das Ende sein wird, spüre ich endlich den Adamatharten Griff sich lösen. Ein Gedanke durchzuckt mich plötzlich; wenn ich mich nicht wehre, dann hat meine Qual ein Ende. Dann wäre es vorbei, ein für alle Mal!

Doch keinen Herzschlag später schreit etwas mit urgewaltiger Stimme in mir auf.

Entsetzt bemerke ich, das ich wieder am Rande eben jenes trüben Sees stehe an dem ich zum aller ersten Mal einem Drachen gegenüberstand. Ob ich vom Glück verfolgt oder vom Schicksal verflucht bin, kann ich bis heute nicht sagen. Denn nicht einer der häufig gesehenen rubinfarbener Feuerdrachen sah ich unter der spiegelglatten Oberfläche auf mich zu schwimmen, sondern einer jener Legendären silbernen Metalldrachen die selbst unter den Geflügelten fast wie Könige geachtet werden.

MIR jedoch präsentierte sich, am Rande dieses Sees, ein Fleisch gewordener Gott! Ich erinnere mich genau daran, wie ich mit Ehrfurcht und Scheu zu dieser Kreatur aufsah, die dort, Ewigkeiten verkörpernd und erhaben, vor mir aus dem Wasser gebrochen war und mich mit einem bernsteinfarbenem Blick musterte.

Damals hatten seine Augen einen Ausdruck, den ich nach langem, zögernd als wohlwollend bezeichnen würde. Doch heute, in eben jener Sekunde, als der Tod mit herrlicher Endgültigkeit lockt, entdecke ich völlig klar und unmissverständlich...tiefsten Schmerz und Enttäuschung. Und so kralle ich mich an der Faust der fallenden Kreatur fest, um alle Kraft in einen letzten Sprung zu setzen, der mich fast zu spät von seinem toten Körper trägt. Die vereiste Kante des Felsens erscheint in der Reichweite meiner ausgestreckten Hand. Ich sehe, wie die Schimmernden auf mich zueilen, entsetzt darüber, was mit mir geschehen ist. Die Kante des Felsen kommt in meine Reichweite. Genau wie die Hand des Schimmernden und als meine Hand schon fast den verschneiten Stein berührt, schlägt mich die Wucht eines zur Waffe umfunktionierten Baumstamms in die tiefe Dunkelheit des Abgrunds.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Turquenione: **Es freut mich das es mir gelungen ist eine gewisse Spannung aufzubauen. ich weiß es ist noch sehr verwirrend. Vor allem da der Hauptheld´ ja noch unbekannt ist. Von Namen und Gestalt. Das wird sich legen, ich verspreche es.

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Ich sehe, wie sich die Kante von mir entfernt - wie sie sehr schnell immer schlechter zu sehen ist und ich schließlich in der Dunkelheit verschwinde. Nichts ist um mich, nur die tanzenden Flocken des Schnees. Jeder Versuch, doch noch irgendwie die steinerne Wand zu erreichen, misslingt kläglich. Ein dumpfes Geräusch sagt mir, dass der Troll den Boden erreicht hat und dann schlage auch ich hart auf kaltem verschneitem Fels auf. Noch einen Atemzug lang spüre ich, wie der Schmerz mir meine Sinne in die Dunkelheit peitscht, ehe ich dann gnädigerweise in ihr versinke.

Das nächste, dessen ich mich entsinnen kann, ist das Gefühl der Nacktheit. Erst ein paar endlose Minuten später, in denen ich wieder gegen den Urgesang dieser Welt versuche anzukämpfen, bemerke ich, dass es nicht nur ein Gefühl ist, sondern die schlichte Wahrheit. Denn ich fühle nicht mehr die vertraute Schwere meiner Rüstung. Halb am Rande des Bewusstseins werde ich auch so langsam der Schmerzen gewahr, die meinen Körper auf sehr unangenehme Weise beanspruchen. Der Geschmack von Kräuteressenzen liegt auf meiner Zunge und auch der von frischem Wasser. Ein Geschmack, den ich zu keiner Zeit als bedrohlich empfunden hatte nur heute. Wer flösste mir dies alles ein und zu welchem Zweck? Je weiter ich in die wache Welt gleite, desto deutlicher bemerke ich etwas Fremdes in meiner Nähe.

Der Gedanke an den Steinlebenden und den Sturz danach ist zu frisch, als dass ich mit Vernunft reagieren kann. Panisch reiße ich die Augen auf, als etwas mein schmerzendes Bein berührt.

Wäre ich wacher und mein Köper freier von Schmerz, so wäre mir in diesem Augenblick aufgefallen, dass es sich um Angehörige der Schimmernden handelt und nicht um diese trollähnliche Kreatur. Doch ich bin es nicht.

Wäre ich wacher und mein Körper freier von Schmerz, so wäre mir ebenso aufgefallen, dass sie sehr überrascht zu mir sehen und einige Materialien zum verbinden von Wunden in den Händen halten. Doch ich bin es nicht.

Ich sehe nur eines und zwar meine Waffen und meine Rüstung am Boden hinter ihnen und sie in meiner Nähe. Zwischen mir und den Waffen. Und ich reagiere instinktiv wie man es mir schon vor langer Zeit beigebracht hatte und schlage demjenigen, der mich hält, mein freies Bein in das Gesicht, so dass er mich loslässt und ich mich vom Lager wälze.

Es ist eine Angelegenheit von höchstens einer Sekunde, bis ich von meinem Lager aufgestanden bin und schmerzhafte, humpelnde Schritte nach draußen durch die zierlichen Säulen mache. Mich fröstelt im zugigen Wind und die Übelkeit und der Schwindel kehrten so heftig zurück, dass ich mich zusammenreißen muss nicht hier und jetzt zu erbrechen. Ich bemerke durch den Nebel des Wahnsinns hindurch einen Befehl und noch bevor ich mich fragen kann, ob er mir oder anderen Gestalten gilt, die mich fangen und ketten sollen, sehe ich wieder in einen Abgrund zu meinen Füssen. Ich spüre wie das Grauen des Erlebten mich wieder packt und ich mich taumelnd nach hinten fallen lasse. Direkt in die Arme einer neuen Bedrohung. Ich kratzte das letzte bisschen Disziplin zusammen, um meine Panik niederzuringen und mich verzweifelt gegen den Griff zu wehren.

Durch den Wahnsinn, der mich gefangen hält, kann ich nicht einmal sagen, ob meine Schläge etwas treffen - obwohl der dumpfe Aufschlag wohl darauf hindeuten muss. Auch die wenig sanften Hände, die mich auf den Boden drücken und zu meinem Unglück mein Gesicht durch Zufall über die Kante legen, weisen wohl darauf hin. Erst dann fällt mir auf, dass die Hände zwar grob, aber nicht verletzend sind und die Worte, die gesprochen werden, sowohl an mich gerichtet sind, als auch eine einlullende beruhigende Wirkung haben. Mein Verstand driftet gefährlich nahe an den Schlaf heran, dessen ich dringend bedarf. Bevor ich mich den unwiderstehlichem Locken seiner dunklen Stimme hingebe, erkenne ich zu meinem Erstaunen, das der Abgrund´, welcher mich so entsetzt, keiner aus festem Stein ist, sondern sich als graue Säulen gewaltiger Bäume präsentiert.

Noch bevor ich denken kann an was für einem Ort ich mich befinde werde ich von dem Chorus dieser Welt davon getrieben.

Wie in einem trägen Fluss aus Musik und Gesang komme ich mir vor. Dem Ertrinken nahe. Denn die Wellen des Gesangs schlagen über mir zusammen, wie die Gischt auf hoher See. Es ist keine Stärke mehr übrig in mir, kein Wille; nicht einmal der, es schnell zu beenden. Dieses Mal rettet mich niemand, da bin ich mir sicher.

Ich fürchtete das Meer schon immer. Für jemand, der die Hälfte seines Lebens auf dem Rücken eines Drachen verbrachte, enthält es namenlose Schrecken. Und so setze ich auch dieses schreckliche Untergehen mit den salzigen purpurnen Fluten meiner Heimat gleich. Und doch lässt mich etwas aufhorchen in diesen sturmgepeitschten Meeren meiner Ängste. Eine einzige klare helle Stimme erhebt sich aus dem Chorus zigtausender. Und ich halte mich an ihr fest, wie an einer Planke aus festem Holz mitten im Ozean. Sie erscheint mir schön, diese Stimme. Jung, noch jünger als diese Welt, aber sie verletzt mich nicht. Ich verstehe die Worte nicht, aber ich begreife, von was sie künden. Denn vor meinen Augen entstehen Städte und Felder, Dörfer und Wälder, Farben und Formen und in beruhigend vertrauter Gestalt. Ich lausche und bin gebannt. Ruhig begleitet mich die Stimme, die mein Innerstes besingt. Und langsam versiegt das Gefühl, rettungslos verloren zu sein. Ich spüre wieder das weiche Laken unter mir und schmecke den eklen Geschmack meines eigenen Magens auf der Zunge.

Und ich höre etwas. Nicht die Stimmen in meinem Schädel die mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, sondern etwas anderes. Ich hörte es schon einmal und ich weiß, dass es mir gefällt. Und langsam entsteht, zu dem was an meine Ohren dringt, auch ein Bild in meinem Kopf; das süße Geräusch sich bewegender Blätter im Wind.

Der Wind. Der Wind!

Mein Freund, mein liebstes Element, Verbündeter und Grund all meiner Sorgen, geliebt unter den Flügel meines Draches und verachtet, wenn er sich stürmisch gegen mich stellt. Sanft höre ich ihn wehen, vertraut und wohlbekannt.

Ich bin den Tränen nahe und lausche mit angehaltenem Atem gebannt dem sanften Rascheln in den Zweigen. Ich beginne ihn zu riechen, schon fast kann ich erkennen, woher er mir entgegen weht und was er alles auf der Reise zu mir berührt hat. Nun bricht endlich mein Stolz in die Knie und ich beginne zu weinen. Nicht zögernd oder zurückhalten, sondern mit der ganzen Verzweiflung tauber, einsamer Monate die ich umherirrte, ohne auch nur ein einziges mal etwas anderes zu hören, als den urgewaltigen Gesang, der diese Welt geschaffen hatte.

Streichelnde warme Hände berühren meine Haut, und obwohl ich es früher nie geschätzt hatte, übermäßig berührt zu werden, komme ich nun den Händen entgegen, so ausgehungert nach Gesellschaft bin ich. Meine Augen öffnen sich zögernd und der Schleier meiner Tränen versiegt nur langsam. Als ich wieder klar sehen kann, blicke ich in Augen die nicht von dieser Welt stammen können. Eine Frau mit goldenem langem Haar, und blauen Augen...blauen Augen, in denen sich an diesem fast zu hellen Tag die Sterne widerspiegeln! Ich starre sie über die Gebühr des Höflichen an und versuche zu begreifen.

Als ihre sanfte Stimme erklingt mit Worten, die ich nicht verstehe, angesichts meines Erstaunens, ist mir klar, wer mich gerettet hat. Erst jetzt begreife ich, was sie mir sagt, sanft und zärtlich und auch besorgt. Sie sagt, ich soll schlafen und ruhen und ich tue es.

Als ich langsam wieder herfinde von den Pfaden meiner wirren Träume, habe ich beinahe Angst zu erwachen. Ich fürchte mich davor, dass die angenehme Stimme nichts weiter als ein Trugbild war. Hervorgerufen von meinem bröckelnden Verstand. Bis mir auffällt, dass es auch jetzt angenehm still ist, und ich wage es, die Augen zu öffnen. Ich wundere mich wirklich, dass dies angenehm, wenn auch nicht leicht, ist. Meine Lieder sind bleischwer, genau wie meine Glieder. Ein Versuch sie zu bewegen zeigt mir, dass ich zu schwach bin, auch nur meinen Arm in dem dünnen Hemd das mich kleidet zu bewegen. Je wacher ich werde, desto mehr bemerkte ich von meiner Umgebung und als ich den Kopf wende, um mich umzusehen, fällt mein Blick auf eine grau gekleidete Gestalt, die sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes an irgendetwas zu schaffen macht. Ich muss nicht fragen, wer das ist - ein Schimmernder, und auch nicht lange, was dieser dort treibt, denn er kommt mit einer flachen Schale auf mich zu, als er sich umwendet. Etwas an seinem besorgten Lächeln lässt mich verwundert die Stirn runzeln und als er sich neben mich an das Bett setzt und die Schale vorsichtig auf den Tisch neben mich stellt, verspüre ich, obwohl ich nur ein dünnes Hemd trage und praktisch hilflos bin, nicht den Wunsch von ihm abzurücken.

„Keine Angst, Ihr braucht mich nicht zu fürchten. Ich bin Bellsîr, ich bin Heiler und werde Euch helfen, wenn ich es vermag."Das war also Bellsîr. Ich hatte nicht den Hauch einer Idee, was ich von diesem Mann halten sollte.

„Wo bin ich hier?"frage ich mit einer Stimme, die mich an staubigen Sand erinnert.

„Ihr seid im Herzen des goldenen Waldes, in der Stadt Caras Galadhon. Man brachte euch vom Gebirge hierher."

Wald!? Ich bin schon so unendlich froh, überhaupt Gesellschaft zu haben und nun sagt mir dieser Bellsur, Bellsîr, wie auch immer, das ich mich in einem Wald befinde und in einer Stadt?! Ich erwarte halb und halb, dass er nun auch anfängt mich zu fragen, doch er tut es zu meinem Glück nicht, sondern lässt mich diese Neuigkeit erst einmal begreifen. Meine Gedanken beginnen abzuschweifen, ich fange wieder an mich zu fragen, wie ich in diese Welt gelangen konnte. Nach einigen stummen Minuten beginne ich, den hellblonden Mann zu mustern und er lässt es sich gefallen und bleibt sitzen. Sofort versuche ich, ihn auf Kampfgeschick und stärke einzuschätzen. Seine Hochgewachsene Gestalt ist schmal, aber ich kann fast körperlich spüren, dass dieser Heiler durchaus sehr fest zupacken kann. Seine grauen unscheinbaren Augen beobachten mich während dieser Zeit. Und als ich nun meinerseits beginne, ihn zu mustern, fällt mein Blick auf sein Haar und die Ohren, die durch die langen Strähnen die sein Gesicht umrahmen, hervorsehen. Verwirrt bemerke ich, dass sie spitz zulaufen. Ich will ihn etwas fragen, doch meine Stimme versagt mir. Der Heiler greift zum Tisch und hält mir dann einen hölzernen Becher hin.

„Darin ist Wasser. Wollt Ihr etwas trinken?"Ich nicke nur, zu einer Antwort ist meine trockene Kehle nicht in der Lage. Als ich den ersten Schluck nehme, kommt mir dieses Wasser so klar und rein vor wie nichts anderes, das ich in meinem Leben genossen hatte. Gierig trinke ich. Solange, bis der Heiler mir den noch immer gefüllten Becher entzieht. Er erklärt mir, dass es so besser sei, dass ich genug hätte für den ersten kräftigen Zug. Im geheimen stimme ich ihm zu, jedoch schweige ich.

Mir wird auf einmal klar, wie zerschlagen ich mich fühle. Die Schmerzen sind auszuhalten, obwohl ich mir wünsche, dass sie mich nicht so stark quälen. Ich schließe die Augen.

Den Schmerz aushalten zu müssen ist einer der wenigen Nachteile ein Bündnis mit einem Drachen eingegangen zu sein. Wir, die wir dieses Wagnis eingegangen sind, geben demnach ganz besonders auf uns Acht, da kein Mittel, ob von schlechter oder guter Natur, in der Lage ist, uns zu betäuben. Auf den ersten Blick ergibt dies keinen Sinn, es lässt höchstens einen sadistischen Zug in unserem Charakter erahnen. Doch wenn man bedenkt, dass es für ein fliegendes Wesen wie einen Drachen unweigerlich den Tod bedeutet, sollte er mehrer Dutzend Meilen über der Erde durch Gift das Bewusstsein verlieren, so erscheint es mit einem Mal klarer. Diese Eigenschaft überträgt sich auch auf ihre Menschenbrüder.

Und wieder fällt mein Blick von seinem Gesicht zu den spitzen Ohren.

„Ihr seid kein Mensch?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Wir nennen uns Edhil, Elben in dieser Sprache."

Ich nicke nur. Edhil sind mir nicht bekannt. Aber es erfreut mich, dass er so bereitwillig Auskunft gibt. Ich möchte gerne noch mehr Fragen stellen, denn nun da der Chorus des Wahnsinns verstummt ist, betrachte ich voll Staunen eine neue Welt. Ich frage, mich wie viel ich von ihr nicht gesehen hatte und ob sie tatsächlich so leer und öde ist, wie sie sich mir präsentierte. Ich bin ein Kämpfer und somit doch sehr viel gewohnt, jedoch ist mein Körper von der Monatelangen Qual arg geschwächt. Ich kämpfte gegen Menschen und Werwölfe, als sie noch nicht zu meinen Verbündeten gehörten. Auch schon gegen die beschworenen Ausgeburten der finstersten Höllen und verbal auch gegen den vampirischen Berater meiner Herrin, wohl mein größter Sieg. Doch gegen mich selbst? Kann man einen solchen Kämpf denn überhaupt gewinnen? Oder verlieren?

Meine Augen schließen sich vor Müdigkeit und bevor ich ganz in einen ruhigen und erholsamen Schlaf gleite, denke ich, dass nun keine Trauer in den Augen des silbernen Drachen liegt, und ich bereue es nicht.


End file.
